


Panini e ragnatele

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rapporto tra la Marvel e gli hot-dog.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 100.★ Prompt/Traccia: 13. Luna Park & Chioschetto.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Al Luna Park

 

“Ci fermiamo al chioschetto di hot dog? La prego, Mr. Stark” implorò Peter.

Tony sorseggiò il caffè che teneva in una mano, al polso aveva il braccialetto del parco, mentre con l’altra mano stringeva una busta.

“Se ci fermiamo a mangiare non arriviamo in tempo per le montagne russe” si lamentò Steven, dietro di loro.

“Dai, Cap. C’è sempre tempo per un hot dog.

Fai il simbolo americano e lascia spazio al consumismo” disse Stark, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Sì!” gridò Parker, saltellando sul posto.

Steve sospirò, pensando: < Come mi sono lasciato convincere a venire con loro in un luna-park? >.

 

[100].


	2. Cap.2 Chiacchierate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 100.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 15. Corn Dog.

Cap.2 Chiacchierate

 

Peter premette il contenitore del ketchup, creando un lungo serpentone ondeggiante sulla copertura del suo corn dog.

“Perciò il professore mi ha detto che sto andando bene, ma dovrei occuparmi meno della sperimentazione sul campo e più della teoria” spiegò. Mise in bocca il corn dog, mordendolo, e si rigirò sulla lingua il pezzo di wurstel.

“L’importante è che tu stia andando bene” lo rassicurò Natasha.

“Il tuo professore non ha mai conosciuto un normale genio o Reed Richards. Se ti concentri troppo sulla teoria, finirai per non riuscire più neanche ad allacciarti le scarpe.

Inventare fa bene” disse Tony.

 

[100].

 


	3. Wade incontra Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 300.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 18. Durante una festa, A e B si conoscono con due Hot Dog in mano. BONUS doppi sensi ovunque.  
> Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.  
> Prompt Lista 1: 27. Paradiso.  
> Fandom: Originale.  
> Parole: 300.  
> Titolo: Wade incontra Parker

Wade incontra Parker

Wade si portò l’hot dog alle labbra, mordicchiandolo rumorosamente.

“Uh, non mi aspettavo d’incontrare persone con così tanto buon gusto a questa festa” disse. Fece l’occhiolino, lo si vide nonostante indossasse una maschera.

“Come scusi?” domandò Peter, grattandosi la testa.

< Gli Avengers invitano proprio degli amici strani > pensò.

“Io ho un hot dog bollente e tu ne hai uno niente male” rispose Wade. Indicò l’hot-dog che Parker teneva in mano, facendolo ondeggiare.

“Credo che tutti stiano mangiando degli hot dog qui dentro. Sembra che abbiano rapinato un chioschetto. Ho intravisto persino Hulk divorarne delle vaschette piene” rispose Peter.

Wilson si piegò in avanti, esattamente a novanta, facendo ondeggiare le fodere delle spade, vuote, che teneva sulle spalle.

“Oh, ma non tutti sanno mangiare un hot-dog come si deve. Bisogna saperlo leccare…”. Si sollevò la maschera, lasciando intravedere metà del viso butterato ed iniziò a leccare il suo panino. “… morderlo…”. Ne prese un altro pezzo, sporcandosi le labbra del latte condensato che aveva messo nell’hot dog intorno alla salsiccia. “… succhiarlo”. Concluse, iniziando a succhiarlo avidamente, facendo colare un po’ di saliva.

Peter arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< Forse facevo meglio a indossare la maschera > pensò.

“Io penso di volerlo solo mangiarlo” sussurrò. Mangiò un’altra metà del suo hot dog, sporcandosi la maglietta di briciole.

“Anche quella è un’ottima risoluzione. Divorarlo significa raggiungere il paradiso.

Tu vuoi raggiungerlo il paradiso?” chiese Wade. Si mise in bocca ciò che rimaneva del suo hot dog.

“Wade, o ti allontani alla svelta, o ti farò andare io in paradiso” ordinò Steven.

Parker si nascose dietro Capitan America.

“Prendo qualche altro hot dog e sparisco, lo prometto. Volevo solo esternare le verità che sento dentro al ragazzo. Non ho mai visto nessuno con le sue capacità” rispose Wilson.

[300].


End file.
